verditefandomcom-20200213-history
Policy-3
The Proposal More Samurai Armor Exceptions Samurai armor! It's the biggest thing in the empire right now and we're looking to make it more appealing! Premise The Empire administration is highly motivated and interested in pushing Japanese armors as the main style of armor you see Verditians wear. It's unique, diverse, and effective. Samurai armors are given passes in many areas where traditional laws uphold bans. You should familiarize yourself with the Samurai Armor Exceptions. So we've got a few things to bring up! New Policies 1.) Penvaren Seal on Samurai Armor As of right now, we allow white lacing on the bottom of your Sode, Kusazuri, and future Shikoro. A problem we have with it, is that it can interfere with a Vanguard seal on samurai armors. Our solution is simple: instead of using white lace on the bottom cross-lace/braided rows, we would use them on the smaller cords known as the mimi-ito. (Gallery example below of what pieces of lacing these actually refer to) This policy would officially stop us from using white in the cross-lacing. So to give an example of what it might look like, refer below for a crude paint drawing of a vanguard's sode, who is also a penvaren. The mimi-ito is done in white. sode.png|Penvaren Vanguard Sode 52695045 506096343128272 7348920645272469504 n.png|Mimi Ito 2.) Mon Styled Antioch Symbol on Armors This policy is a bit more obscure, but it refers specifically to a part found in fancy samurai armors called a "suemon kanamono". Suemon kanamono are small metal discs that have a family crest on them. They are traditionally only really found on kabuto (helms) and gyoyo (a plate that protects some of the lacing)(Below will be examples of where these plates traditionally are). We would also allow it for the circular helmet crests known as maedate. ONLY for these specific plates could you utilize a special Antioch symbol variant. As per standard Empire garb policies the plate could only be gold for command staff members who have a golden Antioch symbol. It would be required to be black or silver for all other Verditians. Armure-japonaise-3.png|Suemon kanamono exmpl 1.png|Maedate and suemon 3.) Specifying a Specific Green for Vanguard Rank Seals We're going to just get ahead of any future issue early and specify that green accenting on samurai armors can only be forest green. Knights, Champions, and Warlords still have the option to choose varying degrees of their rank seal if they wish. 4.) Allowing a Forest Green Obi for Vanguard Samurai Most armor is worn with an obi (cloth belt) wrapped around the waist, especially if they are wearing kusazuri. We would like to allow vanguards to wear a forest-green obi ONLY when in samurai armor. This item is ONLY for Japanese-armor, it cannot be worn as garb. Knights, Champions, and Warlords are already allowed to wear rank colored belts, so this policy has already been extended to them. Additionally, Penvaren sashes are able to be used in this way as well. 53110630_1974114029353148_6500816633269846016_n.png|Sarashi Obi 52893149_1479722828824759_3144244514000994304_n.png|Vanguard variants would be forest-green ropeobi.png|Rope-styled obi are also permitted Proposal Date: 2/26/19 Vote Commences on: 3/3/19 The Verdict All members voted to adopt the policies on 3/4/19